<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Ain't My Dreamland by CrazyBabyEighty8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568636">This Ain't My Dreamland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyEighty8/pseuds/CrazyBabyEighty8'>CrazyBabyEighty8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Sex, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Horror, Nightmares, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyEighty8/pseuds/CrazyBabyEighty8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>This meme sparked this</b><br/>*Imagine being unexpectedly cornered by your favorite character, They tilt your chin up to make you meet their intense gaze as they press forward against you, lean in so close you can feel their hot breath on your ear as they purr "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?" ...This is more scary than hot when most of your favorite characters are psychopaths*</p><p><b> BUT legit no, it's even more hott! Just sayin.</b>  😊😍🤤🥰</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddy Krueger/Original Character(s), Freddy Krueger/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Ain't My Dreamland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can I just say I effing love this site! Seriously anything I can think of I search and there's <i>at least</i> a few fics out there, it absolutely makes my day!<br/>Didn't even know I needed this, still unsure that I do, but down a deep rabbit hole I went 😝</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a while since her horror obsessed mind brought her sleeping self to the boiler room.<br/>
She doesn't even understand why this dark, desolate place has always been a favorite spot of her unconscious mind to just wander.<br/>
But it is, so she just walks around aimlessly... there's no sounds, all the pipes are all cold, her bare feet are freezing... </p><p>All of a sudden, like the flick of a switch everything heats up... She hears that awful scraping sound off in the distance, it makes her body shudder... When she spots his silhouette, she's freezes, practically starstruck.</p><p>
  <i>"What is happening?! You're NOT real!"</i>
</p><p>Faster than she can process the whole thought he rushes at her, pushing her up against a now warm wall, pinning her there, his gloved hand caressing her breast.<br/>
"Is this real enough for you princess?!"<br/>
He licks up her face, from her jawline to her ear, stopping to whisper:<br/>
"Ya miss me bitch?!"</p><p>
  <i>"I don't- I don't understand..."<br/>
To be fair she didn't care to understand, her movie freaked mind was in it's absolute glory right now... Who even cares if it was just a dream; she was gonna just roll with it.</i>
</p><p>"Why'd ya stop visiting your Uncle Freddy, piglet?"<br/>
"Wha-what?"<br/>
"You and me princess, we used to..." He raises his index and middle fingers to his mouth shaped in a V and flicks his tongue obscenely between them.<br/>
She blushes and scoffs<br/>
"I think I would recall that Mr. Krueger"<br/>
He tuts his tongue at her and adds:<br/>
"Adolescence... It always fucks up the psyche... You used to come here almost every night Lacey."<br/>
The sound of her name from his lips makes her heart jump in to her throat, she lets out a gasp that's half frightened, half intrigued...<br/>
"You know that scar on your thigh..?"<br/>
...she raises an eyebrow...<br/>
"...accidental slip of the wrist there, piglet" </p><p>With that he slips his cold glove up under her night shirt, a shiver travels up her spine.<br/>
He leans in to her deeper, Lacey can feel his hardness through his pants.<br/>
"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you princess?" he whispers as his rough lips meet hers.<br/>
As he forces his tongue between her lips, her mind is flooded with dreams once forgotten.<br/>
She pulls away, breathing heavy, mind racing.</p><p>With a quick flick of his wrist Lacey's sliced nightie drops to the floor.<br/>
He runs the cold blades up her thigh stopping at her panties, rubbing through them with just his unbladed thumb.<br/>
The steel between her legs frightens her as much as it's turning her on, and he can feel that excitement seeping through...<br/>
He continues working her clit, the blades teasing at her thigh, until she finally moans out in desperation.</p><p>Freddy scoops her up in his arms and walks over to a bed that seemingly appeared out of no where.<br/>
Freed from his grip she slips her hand up under his dirty sweater and pulls it off; quickly she wraps her arms around him, running her hands up and down his burnt flesh... all of a sudden the texture goes smooth...<br/>
"Freddy, whose body is this?"<br/>
"I know all your fantasies princess"<br/>
She pulls away and takes in the site of the body of <s>Channing Tatum</s> [insert stereotypical hot guy here]</p><p>"I can make all your dreams come true"<br/>
Her hands run wild across the perfect skin and sculpted abs, one hand moving to his pants and undoing them quickly.<br/>
"Just to warn ya princess, creating this body does take a lot of my power, don't be surprised if it... <i>or I...</i> don't last long"</p><p>He runs the head of his hard cock against her opening, wetting it with the slick of her excitement...<br/>
Gently he sinks himself inside, inch by inch.<br/>
He lightly runs his claws down her chest, stopping again and rubbing at her clit.<br/>
Lacey's hips buck up at him, causing a little nick on her belly, she winces as he licks at the scratch, he then removes there glove and tosses it aside.<br/>
Lacey pulls him in close, chest on chest, his hard grinding causing her to moan out repeatedly.<br/>
Her nails dig in his back as she can barely keep herself together.<br/>
Suddenly she can feel his whole body start to change, what once was smooth skin is now back to being rough...</p><p>"Oh Freddy!" she cries out as the pressure inside her grows, stretching her to fit his new size, he gives her a moment to adjust to <b>his</b> girth then rolls her on top of him.<br/>
She rides him hard till her thighs begin to shake, she falls forward on to his scarred chest, breaths hitching as her walls spasm and contract around his huge cock.<br/>
Lacey screams out with a shuddered breath "oh fuc-" as his hips continue with a hungry pace. </p><p>Quickly he flips her on to her stomach, and pulls her hips up to meet his, as he buries himself back deep inside, she grips at the sheets and cries out for mercy from his unrelenting thrusts.</p><p>Her screams just seem to egg him on ...no surprise there...</p><p>He pushes her head down in to the pillows, and suddenly his hips snap hard, she can feel him twitch inside her and can barely make out a muffled grunt as he nearly collapses on top of her.</p><p>Suddenly her alarm goes off and she wakes up in her bed, face buried in the pillows.<br/>
Lacey sits there stunned for a few moments, but when she looks down at the scratches on her thighs and the nick on her stomach she knows he was real.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was like beyond strange for me cuz I've met Robert Englund IRL he's like an adorable grampa 🤣 Gotta definitely separate the actor from the character here  😝</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>